En Queue de Poisson version francaise
by Asuka Kureru
Summary: Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez Duo Maxwell... Et Heero est sur le point de s'en rendre compte! suite par Shinia, author ID 293949


En queue de poisson

Par Asuka

Gundam Wing fanfic

(Episode 1/1)

Disclaimer: J'ai un chien. Il est con, très con. Il est beau remarquez. J'ai deux frères. Ils sont cons, très cons. On peut pas dire qu'ils sont beaux, quoique le plus grand a de beaux yeux vert-gris à grands cils noirs et un corps pas trop mal et que le deuxième ait été chou comme un cœur en sucre dans sa tendre enfance. J'ai une demi-douzaine de chevaux de Barbie, que je ne jette pas parce que j'aime l'étalon noir à pattes blanches, il est classe, et sans les autres il se sentirait seul. J'ai des tonnes de carnets de croquis. Constatez par vous-même l'absence de sexy pilotes de Gundam parmi mes possessions les plus prisées. 

Shinia Marina m'a écrit une suite!!! Lalalala!!!! Alors une fois que vous avez fini de lire ça, vous pouvez aller voir sur sa page et hop! Vous avez la suite! (comme ça j'ai pas besoin de l'écrire moi-même, nierk nierk nierk)

* * * * * * *

C'était un paysage classique de Bretagne; les landes à perte de vue, les falaises noires escarpées dévalant vers de petites plages secrètes, la mer grise et agitée jusqu'à l'horizon, le vent chassant les nuages. Mais les lapins de garenne et les oiseaux de mer qui nichaient habituellement dans les pentes du bord de mer avaient fui depuis longtemps. 

Le vent sifflait sur le champ de bataille, mais les trois combattants ne l'entendaient pas, enfermés dans leurs armures de métal. Gundam Wing, Shenlong et Deathscythe réglaient leur compte à une bande de Mobil Dolls pour couvrir l'évasion du pilote 03, Trowa Barton après son infiltration et sa destruction d'une base adverse. 

* * * * * * *

Duo Maxwell éclata d'un rire moqueur à l'adresse d'OZ. C'était trop facile de combattre des mobil Dolls une fois qu'on avait compris la manière dont ils fonctionnaient. Ce n'était même plus drôle. Ce n'était pas un défi, pas un vrai combat; tout juste un entraînement. Le vrai combat avait eu lieu plus tôt, au-dessus de la base; il avait subi quelques dommages, mais rien de très grave… enfin, pas pour un combattant comme lui. 

Un groupe de MS l'attaqua en même temps et il se retrouva acculé. Il sauta de la falaise et Deathscythe se retrouva dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, où il continua à se battre, pas le moins du monde dérangé. 

* * * * * * *

Wing frappa une dernière fois, et Heero regarda avec satisfaction les deux moitiés du dernier mobil doll tomber de chaque côté de son Gundam en plein mouvement. Il se permit d'essuyer la sueur qui perlait à son front et lança une rapide vérification de ses systèmes et moteurs avant d'allumer le comm pour joindre ses camarades. 

-Unité zéro un, all clear. 05, 02, Rapport.

-05 clear. 80% d'énergie restante. Bras gauche légèrement endommagé. Je rentre. 

-Ryokai.

Il adressa un court hochement de tête à Wufei qui faisait demi-tour avant de se rendre compte d'une chose. Duo n'avait pas répondu. Duo, le plus bavard des pilotes, qui ne se taisait même pas quand il était à trente contre un. 

-02? 

Heero se tourna vers l'écran où s'affichaient d'ordinaire les fenêtres vidéo pendant les communications entre les pilotes. La fenêtre de Duo était grise et remplie de parasites. 

-02?!

Heero éteignit et ralluma plusieurs fois l'écran, puis laissa tomber en voyant que ça ne changeait rien et décida de se servir du radar. Le camouflage de Deathscythe était le meilleur, largement, mais si peu de temps après une bataille, il n'avait pas dû le remettre en route. 

… Là, bingo! 

Heero fronça les sourcils. Son radar lui montrait clairement l'emplacement du gundam 02. Ses visuels, c'était une autre histoire. Seule la mer grise s'étendait devant lui. Ce crétin devait être sous l'eau. 

Heero trifouilla quelque temps dans les réglages de ses transmissions et tourna encore une fois l'intercomm. Seul un brouhaha de parasites se fondant en bruit blanc lui répondit. De frustration, il tapa légèrement sur la console. 

L'écran s'éclaircit juste suffisamment pour que le japonais ait une vue éclair du cockpit de son camarade, une ou deux secondes seulement. Une lueur rouge surréelle se diffusait par à-coups dans le petit espace- la lumière d'alarme. Un problème avec les circuits. Et Duo… Il cligna des yeux et il lui fallut quelques secondes à son esprit pourtant rapide pour appréhender ce qui lui semblait si bizarre dans l'image qu'il avait eue du pilote. 

Il était retenu par son harnais, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Ses cheveux châtain flottaient autour de sa tête comme un halo, et un filet rouge sombre partant de son front se diffusait dans le cockpit comme un nuage de fumée de cigarette. De drôles de bulles blanches montaient en diagonale… 

Des bulles d'air. 

Il était sous l'eau. Et les joints d'étanchéité ne fonctionnaient plus. La cabine était emplie d'eau… 

Et il se noyait. 

* * * * * * *

Aussi vite qu'il le put, il fit plonger Wing, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par ces éclairs de fonctionnement du comm qui lui montraient l'américain lutter, de plus en plus faiblement, contre son harnais de sécurité, dans cette lueur rouge et ce filet de sang qui suintait de son front; harnais qu'il n'avait porté cette fois que parce que Heero lui avait reproché son imprudence- et qui allait peut-être lui coûter la vie. 

Pendant quelques secondes affolantes, Yuy perdit de vue le mobile suit noir. Puis il arriva à sa hauteur, et, aussi vite qu'il le put, le saisit sous les aisselles et le hissa hors de l'eau. Il le laissa retomber en position demi-assise contre la falaise, sur la petite plage de sable jaune. Heero refusa de regarder la bulle d'air qui s'échappait de la bouche de son camarade, la dernière d'un long filet. 

La porte de son propre cockpit n'était pas pleinement ouverte qu'il se précipitait déjà le long du bras de Wing, vers sa paume ouverte juste sous le sas de l'autre mobile suit. Il ne dut qu'à son incroyable sens de l'équilibre de ne pas glisser sur le métal mouillé et de ne pas terminer sa course folle dans l'océan quelques mètres en dessous. S'appuyant sur une phalange métallique à demi repliée, il bondit vers le bouton d'ouverture d'urgence et appliqua sa paume dessus, espérant que le Gundam soit encore suffisamment fonctionnel pour reconnaître son empreinte. 

Avec un sifflement, les joints se descellèrent et l'eau qui suintait juste se mit à dévaler les parois de gundamium, puis à jaillir. Il recula prudemment jusqu'au poignet de Wing pour éviter les tonnes d'eau qui se précipitaient vers lui. 

Dans la vague, une forme noire et brune dévalait avec le courant. Elle atterrit avec un "THUD" sur la paume de métal et gît là, immobile. Puis la forme se mit à trembler, à cracher et à tousser violemment, expulsant de l'eau de sa bouche, se tordant sur le sol, souffrant visiblement.

Heero resta là à cligner des yeux, totalement incrédule. 

* * * * * * *

Un sifflement rauque venant de la gorge de l'américain le fit sursauter et il reprit ses esprits. Se secouant, il sauta à côté du garçon à la natte qui se tordait toujours dans la main de Wing. Visiblement, Duo n'arrivait pas à respirer, bien qu'il vienne juste de vomir toute l'eau qu'il avait respirée. Il ne cessait d'essayer d'emplir ses poumons d'air, mais apparemment, il ne pouvait pas aspirer plus de quelques ridicules goulées qui lui faisaient plus de mal qu'autre chose. Un sifflement de mauvaise augure se faisait entendre à chaque fois qu'il tentait de respirer. Ses mains étaient crispées autour de sa propre gorge, dans un effort futile pour faciliter sa propre respiration. Son dos et ses épaules tremblaient violemment, et sa queue se recourbait d'un côté et de l'autre, fouettant inutilement l'air. 

Sa queue. Heero Yuy se demanda une seconde si le terme sirein existait, puis décida que ça ne faisait rien. La queue effilée d'un gris perle et pourvue de nageoires qui remplaçait à présent les longues jambes de Duo Maxwell était visiblement de la même catégorie que celles que l'on prêtait à ces "Sirènes". 

Heero analysa froidement la situation avant de pousser le garçon par-dessus le bord de la main de Wing, dans les eaux froides de l'Atlantique. Puis il retourna près de son cockpit et saisit la ligne pour descendre dans l'eau près de la forme immobile qu'il apercevait sur le fond de sable. 

Pendant qu'il descendait, il se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur: Duo ne bougeait pas. Puis au moment où il commençait à s'inquiéter, la grande queue grise se recourba une fois, deux fois, et il commença à avancer gracieusement dans l'eau, très lentement au début puis avec plus de vitesse et d'aisance, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait pleinement ses esprits. Sa longue natte se défaisait lentement, flottant paresseusement derrière lui. 

Heero arriva à hauteur de l'eau et plongea dans les vagues, se dirigeant vers la rive à une cinquantaine de mètres d'un crawl puissant. Il se demanda quelques secondes où Duo était passé; il ne le voyait plus du tout. Puis une forme sombre remonta des fonds marins, quelque dix mètres sous lui, et l'américain se mit à le suivre, à un ou deux mètres sous lui, lui faisant face, nageant sur le dos. Il se demanda ce que le sirein… la sirène… bref, Duo lui voulait.

D'une seule flexion de sa longue queue, Duo se propulsa vers la surface à côté de son camarade et lui offrit son épaule. Mais Heero dédaigna l'offre tacite de le tirer jusqu'à la plage et continua de nager, serrant les dents. De grands yeux bleu-mauve se détournèrent, gêné et effrayés. 

Le sirein décrivit quelques arabesques dans l'eau, se tordant sur lui-même, et décrivant en quelques coups de queue trois fois plus de distance que son camarade, soulagé de se retrouver dans cet élément qu'il appréciait tant mais qu'il ne visitait pas assez à son goût, mais il ne se sentait pas assez libre pour apprécier réellement le moment. Il avait l'impression que Heero allait le peler vif dès qu'ils seraient à terre. 

Enfin, Heero sentit le sable sous ses pieds. Il avança jusqu'à ce qu'il ait de l'eau à la taille, puis se retourna vers l'autre pilote. De sous l'écume des vagues, Maxwell lui dédia un regard de petit garçon pris en faute avant d'aller s'échouer sur la plage d'un coup de queue puissant. Pendant que Yuy le rejoignait lentement, déséquilibré par les longs rouleaux, il observa avec un intérêt bien dissimulé la toux qui saisissait Duo. 

Sa respiration resta sifflante une minute ou deux, puis il décida qu'il pouvait à nouveau parler. Avec un frisson d'incertitude et de crainte devant le regard glacial que lui avait décoché le japonais tout à l'heure, le sirein se décida courageusement à faire face. 

-Hem… Heero? 

-Grimpe sur la plage, répondit sèchement le pilote en amassant des branches mortes dans un creux de la falaise.

-Eeeeuh… 

Duo décida qu'il était plus sage de ne pas faire valoir au psychopathe qu'il était un peu incapacité pour le moment. Soupirant lourdement, il se traîna avec l'élégance d'un phoque sur le sable à la force des bras. Ca lui râpait les nageoires et ça se collait à ses écailles, pas très confortable. Et en plus, il était bien plus massif en merboy qu'en humain. Il devait bien faire dans les cent kilos à présent… 

Finalement, il réussit à se traîner en dessus de la ligne de marée haute. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du feu que Heero démarrait et poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureux de pouvoir enfin s'arrêter. 

-Bah… Pourquoi tu…?

-Il va faire nuit. Deathscythe et Wing sont endommagés, on ne repart pas avant demain. Je suis trempé. Ca suffit comme raisons? 

-Heu, je suppose, répondit Duo, surpris d'avoir obtenu une réponse si longue alors qu'il ne s'attendait même pas à en avoir une du tout. 

Pfou, Heero était très en verve ce soir… Ca le travaillait tant que ça le coup de la sirène? … remarque il tenait le coup d'une manière incroyable. Duo avait été sûr que la première personne à découvrir ça réagirait bien plus gravement. Encore une chose à porter à son crédit… quoique… peut-être était-il encore sous le choc et agissait-il encore purement grâce à son entraînement. 

Duo enleva sa veste à col de prêtre et sa chemise, qu'il portait encore, et les déposa près du feu pour les faire sécher. Le pantalon n'avait pas survécu à la transformation et il s'était débarrassé des lambeaux qui tenaient encore à sa ceinture sous l'eau. Avec un sursaut, il se rendit compte que si jamais il redevenait humain, il se retrouverait le cul à l'air. 

-Heu… Heero? 

-Nani? 

-Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh… 

Duo se gratta la nuque, tordit ses doigts et regarda avec attention un pou de sable sautiller sous son nez. Sa queue s'arqua jusqu'à ce que la nageoire caudale se retrouve au-dessus de sa tête, comme un parasol. 

-Je… je voudrais t'expliquer, mais… Je sais pas trop quoi dire. Si tu as des questions, vas-y. 

-… Le professeur G est au courant? 

Duo se mit à rire d'un air amer. C'était bien de lui de poser ce genre de questions. 

-Je ne lui ai rien dit en tout cas. S'il ne l'est pas… J'ai pas spécialement envie de me trouver sur une table de dissection, merci bien. De toute façon, avant de partir sur la Terre, je savais même pas moi-même… 

Le japonais haussa un sourcil pour l'encourager à élaborer. 

-Sur L2, on a de la chance quand on a assez d'eau pour boire… alors prendre des bains… A l'orphelinat, on se lavait au gant, une fois par semaine. On prenait une douche à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait… assez souvent pour que quand ça arrive ça soit considéré comme une fête nationale. Tu peux imaginer. Alors trouver assez d'eau pour m'y noyer… Avant de venir sur Terre j'avais jamais vu plus d'une bassine d'eau au même endroit… 

-Je vois… répondit Heero à voix basse en contemplant pensivement les flammes qui dansaient. 

-Et puis je vois pas en quoi c'est un problème, ça me donne un avantage supplémentaire si jamais je devais me retrouver près d'un grand plan d'eau, que ce soit pour me cacher ou traverser ou trouver quelque chose sous la mer… Après tout ça n'arrive que quand je reste sous l'eau trop longtemps pour que ma forme humaine ne suffise plus à me maintenir en vie. 

Heero réfléchit quelques secondes puis hocha la tête. 

Pendant ce temps, la longue queue de Duo avait entièrement séché et le pilote de Wing suivit avec attention le processus inverse. La peau grise redevint lentement rosée, les deux jambes émergèrent de la queue en commençant pas les nageoires, les membranes disparurent comme si elles se dissolvaient. Duo se tortilla un peu. C'était inconfortable, ça le démangeait toujours autant que si une colonie de fourmis rouges s'en était donné à cœur joie. Mais qu'en plus Heero regarde ses jambes apparaître, là, ça le mettait franchement mal à l'aise. 

Surtout que l'autre ne détourna pas les yeux quand il se retrouva devant lui, appuyé sur un coude, sur le côté, totalement dénudé. 

Finalement, sans détacher ses yeux des siens, Yuy saisit la veste noire qui séchait et la tendit sans mot dire à l'américain. Ecarlate, Duo s'en saisit et la noua autour de ses reins. 

Ils restèrent sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, ce fut la voix rauque du japonais qui rompit le silence. 

-Tu sais Duo… Je crois que le professeur G est bel et bien au courant. 

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? 

-Sur une colonie, il n'y a pas beaucoup de hauteurs en général… répondit le japonais en enlevant son éternel débardeur vert d'un mouvement souple. Moi non plus je ne savais pas. 

Duo bloqua quelques secondes sur le torse lisse et musclé de son camarade et sa "tablette de chocolat" avant de réussir à reprendre ses esprits.

-Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire… 

-Je veux dire, que si toi et Relena n'aviez pas été à me regarder quand j'ai sauté de l'hôpital, je n'aurais jamais eu cette jambe cassée. 

Duo comprenait de moins en moins. Que faisait son camarade? Un strip-tease? Et de quoi parlait-il? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'il n'y avait pas eu de témoins à sa chute?

Le japonais se releva et s'écarta légèrement de la falaise, puis se courba en avant, bras tendus devant lui comme s'il s'étirait le dos, un coude dans chaque main. Duo comprenait de moins en moins. 

-Heero, c'est pas ton genre de tourner autour du pot! De quoi tu parles, pas de jambe cassée? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que le professeur est au courant? 

-… juste une intuition, répondit Heero en ouvrant tout grand ses immenses ailes de plumes blanches. 

~owari~

Notes ^__^

J'ai eu l'idée de ce drôle de fic en en lisant un autre, où la situation de départ était la même… Duo se noyant dans un cockpit. Mais bizarrement, l'image qui se faufilait dans ma tête ne collait pas avec la suite de ce fic. Dans l'autre, bah… Une fois sorti l' pilote de son trou, et envoyé à l'hôpital (il avait été noyé le pauvre) ils apprenaient que c'était en fait une fille… rien à voir donc. C'est juste l'image mentale de l'eau montant dans le cockpit avec la porte faussée qui m'a vraiment frappée. Brrr.. 


End file.
